Combo Niños Peanuts04
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: Serio necesita hablar con Pilar de algo muy importante, pero ella no está por nigún lado... 13 años! XD


¡¡¡¡Hola gente!!!! Ok, lo lamento, he andado fuera, y seguiré fuera, pero es por razones poderosas, créanme, pero, como dije, sí leo sus mensajes, solo me falta tiempo para responder.

En fin, me di cuenta hace poco que ya puse más de 30 fics de El Tigre, pero aun les debía el especial de ese número, es que viene con un dibujo, pero no he podido terminar ninguno de los dos, así que se los dejo para el #40junto con el concurso, y recuerden, en el fic #40 de El Tigre, ¡¡¡concurso!!!

Bueno, por hoy les dejo este fic de Combo Niños, espero que les guste, es una tontería, pero igual, trátenlo con cariño ^w^. En este cuento, todos tienen 13 años, y Serio tiene muchas ganas de hablar con Pilar, pero hay un problemita, ella no está.

Ahm, una cosa más, quité la opción de mensajes anónimos, lo siento, pero la verdad ya me hartó la persona (quien quiera que sea) que me manda esas notas tan ofensivas y de mal gusto, como TODOS decimos: si no te gusta, no lo leas y punto.

Y en cuanto a todos ustedes, gracias amigos ^w^ por seguir mis trabajos, comentarme, y apoyarme, y hasta aconsejarme, les agradezco a todos, ya sea que les gusten las parejas oficiales de las series, o mis parejas-no-oficiales, todos han sido muy amables y buenos conmigo, siempre los tengo a todos conmigo, en verdad todos son lo máximo, los quiero mucho a todos chicos.

La última y nos vamos al fic XD: en mi galería tengo el link a un nuevo video de El Tigre, espero que lo visiten, ya que ese es mi reposición del fic #30 que no hice especial XD, y en mi journal también tengo siempre mi lista de pendientes, que de hecho es más larga que eso, pero bueno ^^; y espero que la persona que me pidió un fic de Phineas y Ferb (creo que así se escribe XD) ya lo estoy trabajando, ahm, si me mandas una notita con tu nombre te lo agradeceré en verdad, y perdona la tardanza, pero es que yo no conozco esa serie, un amigo me la anda contando y me explica varias cosas, así que ya lo puedo hacer hee hee.

Se cuidan y se portan mal gente. ¡Paz!

P.D. perdonen la nota de autor tan larga…

Nos vemos/leemos luego.

Ja na!

Disclaimer: Combo niños no me pertenece, les pertenece a Jean-Jaques Lasarte, Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle.

**Combo Niños Peanuts_04**

Un día común y corriente en Novanizza, excepto por un detallito:

-¡¿PILAR ESTÁ ENFERMA?!

-tranquilo Serio, sí, está enferma, por eso no vino hoy.

-pero Paco, tú no entiendes, no puede estar enferma, tenía algo muy importante que decirle hoy.

-Paco tiene razón Serio, mejor cálmate, puedes ir a su casa después de la escuela, hasta se pondrá muy contenta, ya verás.

Tras esta conversación, Paco y Azul se fueron a su salón, pero Serio, ese salió corriendo de la escuela hasta llegar a casa de Pilar, en donde hizo un pequeño truco: trepó por un árbol hasta el balcón de la chica, y entró a su cuarto, cerró la puerta con cautela, y ahí estaba su amiga, durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama como un ángel.

Serio se acercó a su cama, se sentó en el piso a su lado, y la observó por largo rato, de pronto, ella comenzó a abrir sus ojitos, hasta verlo a él ahí:

-¿Serio?... ¿qué haces aquí?... –se sienta lentamente y toma el despertador –deberías estar en la escuela…

-ahm, bueno, yo…. –Serio se sonrojó como nunca, sentía su corazón latir rápidamente -… solo, quería saber como estabas, es que Paco me dijo… y luego Azul…

-… estabas… ¿estabas preocupado por mí, verdad? –le dice ella con la voz y la sonrisa más dulces del mundo.

Serio estaba atrapado, era verdad, estaba preocupado: él siempre la vio como la más fuerte alegre y vivaz del grupo, y ahora estaba delicadamente tranquila en su casa, algo no muy digno de la iguana traviesa que siempre le arrebata una enorme sonrisa al tigrillo.

-al menos estás bien, eso me alegra… ¿huh?

Serio se sintió morir y revivir, Pilar se había levantado solo para poder ponerse de rodillas junto a él y darle un beso en la mejilla, era una sensación cálida y tierna:

-gracias por ser tan lindo conmigo Serio… -regresa a su cama para sentarse.

-ahm, de… de nada…

-sabes… creo que esa es la razón por la que me gustas tanto…

Ahora sí estaba muerto y había ido al cielo, Pilar gustaba de él, y no solo como amigos, ella estaba sonriendo, muy sonrojada por lo que dijo, esa fue la señal de Serio, quien solo se puso de pié y se sentó a su lado, la abrazó, y le dio un tierno beso en la boca, así se quisieron quedar, hasta que fuera hora de salir de clases, entonces él irá a recoger sus cosas y regresará con ella, pero por ahora, él solo quiere estar con su linda Pilar…

**Fin**


End file.
